Remote keyless entry (RKE) systems have become commonly used in automobiles. An RKE system includes a device (e.g. a fob) that can allow a user to remotely perform some of the functions of a standard automobile key without physically contacting the vehicle. For example, the user can press a respective button on the RKE device to remotely lock or unlock the doors of the automobile. In some instances, temporary audible and/or visual indicators can accompany the locking and unlocking of the doors to inform a driver that the desired action has been performed. Such indicators can also assist a driver in locating his or her vehicle, particularly in large parking lots where a driver may forget the location of his or her vehicle and/or may become confused due to the presence of numerous similar-looking vehicles. Due to the limited range of the RKE system, a user may have to press the appropriate button on the RKE device numerous times while walking in close proximity to his or her vehicle to ultimately locate it. Some RKE devices also include a panic button that activates a car alarm when pressed by a user.